Curse of the Were-Lynx (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Grizzly is bitten by a lynx, during the night of the Full Moon. Things can go worse for him, before Halloween has started.. Rated K for some frightening scenes..


**Hello! I am back with another story! Time for a story for Halloween! Already October! This is based off of my Werewolf AU, but instead, it'll be based off of my Werelynx AU! I do not own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's Nita and Triton. Either way, enjoy!**

_Soldier Field, Chicago, Nighttime.._

It is almost Halloween, and Triton is busy decorating the locker room with Halloween-themed decorations. Triton sighed.

"Halloween. A perfect way to go Trick-Or Treating. I'm still worried that what if one Rusher gets taken away or even..*shudder* hurt." Triton sighed.

Lasso came towards Triton as the Sea Lion saw the Cowboy's look on his face. Lasso was amazed due to the fact Triton decorated the WHOLE Bears locker room with Halloween-themed decorations.

"Amazin' job, Partner!" Lasso shook.

"Uh..thanks.." Triton muttered.

Lasso then saw the Sea Lion with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Lasso asked.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about.. How a Rusher would get taken away..or even hurt when it comes to Trick-Or-Treating.." Triton replied.

"Nah.. A Rusher wouldn't get taken away.." Lasso said to Triton.

Triton's face became a calm look. Triton and Lasso both teleported back to the main room of the HOK.

_Back at the HOK.._

The HOK was decorated with Halloween stuff. October 31st is the day of Halloween, and the Rusherz finished making/getting the costumes for Halloween.

"Alright. It's the day before Halloween. Did you guys get your costumes ready?" Bella asked.

The Black Labrador Retriever has announced that all 32 Rusherz, and also the newest of them all, had gotten their costumes ready for Halloween. However, some of them aren't wearing their Halloween costumes. Lasso didn't want to wear a costume, since he didn't have one. Nita also didn't bring one either. Liberty didn't even bring his also, even his costume is a bit too embarrassing.

"Before Trick-Or-Treat starts, we need to go to a Halloween party tonight.." Bella announced.

"A Halloween Party? Doesn't it start before Halloween?" Fang asked.

"Well, it starts from the second week of October to the 31st day." Bella replied.

Triton looked good in a Poseideon costume, however no fake beard attached to his chin. He had a fake Trident weapon in his hand, but Bella said that he isn't allowed to bring any kind of costume-like weapons to the Halloween party. Triton then puts away the fake Trident before walking towards Bella.

"Who's next?" Bell asked.

Grizzly is wearing an Eskimo-like costume, however no fake fish in his hand.

"What's your costume supposed to be?" Bella asked.

"Uh..an Eskimo. Why?" Grizzly replied.

"It actually..well..you can wear it for the party tonight.." Bella replied.

Grizzly had a strange feeling that Bella would've made him change to a different costume for Halloween. However, Nita wasn't wearing her Halloween costume.

"Nita? Why aren't you wearing your costume?" Grizzly asked.

"Oh, it became..a little bland, so I decided not to wear it for the party tonight.." Nita replied.

Then, Bella spoke.

"Alright! Are you ready?" Bella asked.

All 32 Rusherz and the new Rusherz all agreed. Bella thought that some Rusherz aren't wearing their costumes, but then ignored the phrase inside of her head, and then they all walked out of the HOK.

_The Bulldog, Nighttime.._

The Rusherz and Bella are celebrating the Halloween party. They also had fun games their, but a couple of them were just Halloween games. One is the Bob-For-Apple game, and one is the Cake Walk game. Grizzly thought he would got outside for a bit.

"Nita? I'm going to go outside for a bit." Grizzly said to Nita.

"Oh, OK. But come back here soon!" Nita replied.

Grizzly nodded before going outside. It is getting a cold temperature in the weather, but Grizzly never minds the whole thing outside. Grizzly then went to a forest that is just a couple feet away from The Bulldog. Grizzly sat down, and then sighed, as a cloud of cold air is revealed out of his mouth.

"Not the only cold weather in the Autumn." Grizzly sighed.

Something rustled in the bushes, as the creature growled.

"Huh? That's weird. We mainly don't get Wild Cats in here.." Grizzly shook in confusion.

The sound grew even louder. Grizzly then got up, as the creature got out of the bushes, which reveals a Lynx.

"A Lynx." Grizzly shook.

The Lynx growled even more, but Grizzly isn't afraid of the cat-like figure.

"I ain't afraid of you.." Grizzly snarled.

Grizzly tried to use his special move, but the Lynx dodged the attack as it managed to bite Grizzly's arm.

"Ow-Hey!" Grizzly growled.

Grizzly used Bear Roar to scare the Lynx away. The Lynx ran off before Grizzly ran back to The Bulldog.

"_I must get back inside, fast.._" Grizzly thought to himself.

Grizzly then came back inside at The Bulldog. He saw Nita, speaking to him.

"You just missed the Cake Walk game!" Nita said.

"I know, I was just, gazing at the sky.." Grizzly replied.

Nita then saw a bite-mark on Grizzly's arm.

"Grizz! Are you alright!?" Nita cried.

"Yeah, it's just a Lynx bite, just a big deal.." Grizzly replied.

Nita then looked at the condition on the wound.

"It looks. Pretty fine to me.." Nita said before bandaging Grizzly's arm.

Grizzly's arm is bandaged before Nita walked off to get the prize off the counter. Her prize was an Orange-Sherbert cake with Vanilla cream inside.

"That looks really good to me!" Grizzly said.

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe we can have some slices of it when we get back to the Rusherz Quarters." Nita replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Grizzly said to Nita.

Bella has spoken to the rest of the Rusherz.

"Alright! Party's over! Let's get back home!" Bella yelled out.

Bella and the Rusherz walked out of the Bulldog as Nighttime passes by. The moon has shone brighter light then last night.

"Huh. The moon is awfully brighter than usual.." Grizzly said.

Grizzly continued to walk, but then he was left behind.

"Oh, great. How am I supposed to get back to the Rusherz Quarters now?" Grizzly exclaimed.

Grizzly then continued to walk until his bandaged wound starts to glow.

"HUH?" Grizzly shook.

His wound started to glow, but instead of a red color, it became an orange color.

"I'm not too sure about this.." Grizzly shook.

Grizzly had a strange feeling that if he turned into a Were-creature, other Rusherz would fight him.

"I'm getting a little scared now.." Grizzly huffed.

Then, Grizzly's arm became a bit fluffier than usual. But only to be scared as he is going to turn into a Lynx-like creature, but more of a hybrid.

"This can't be good…" Grizzly gulped.

Grizzly's tail starts to form into a Lynx-like tail, before his ears form a black tip. Grizzly shook as his tail started to form. His ears formed a black tip at the top, and his claws started to grow and shine even more. Grizzly grew some fangs as they start to form, and his shoes were ripped, and his legs reveal a lynx-like form. Grizzly growled, and then started running.

_Later.._

The Rusherz all had cake Nita won from the Cake Walk. Nita really approved the color, but the vanilla cream filling color inside the cake isn't blue, which is white. However, Nita didn't mind the idea, even that she will remember to get the cake with the blue cream filling inside.

"Nita, that cake you won at the Cake Walk was delicious!" Bella said to Nita.

"Oh, thank you, Bella.." Nita replied, blushing.

It is getting almost Midnight, and the Rusherz all got themselves to bed. Nita felt worried about Grizzly. She thought that he would get captured or even hurt for the worse times. Nita sighed, before she fell asleep on her bed.

"_I just didn't know what could happen to Grizzly. What if he's hurt, or even captured?_" Nita thought.

Nita then fell asleep before the Sun rose up in the morning.

_Meanwhile at the forest.._

Grizzly found the Rusherz Quarters as his eyes continued to glow. Grizzly growled a bit, then walked towards the building. Instead of going inside the HOK, as his eyes glowed. As Grizzly went inside the Rusherz Quarters, he noticed Nita sleeping, growling in confusion a bit.

"_Please..Be okay.._" Nita thought.

Grizzly then walked inside her room as Nita turned, continuing to sleep. Grizzly has to be careful, or else the other Rusherz will notice him that he transformed into some Lynx-like creature during the bright full moon.

"_Grizzly, I hope you are alright.._" Nita thought.

As Grizzly chuffed in confusion, Nita woke up, and shook as she saw Grizzly, not as a Werewolf, but as a Werelynx! His fur became more fluffier, and his tail is turned into a lynx-like design. Grizzly's ears had black tufts onto the top of them. Before Nita screamed, Grizzly stopped her.

"Nita, Nita.. It's alright.. It's just me.." Grizzly cooed.

Nita then noticed the glowing wound on his bandage.

"What happened!?" Nita asked.

"Some lynx bit me before I went back inside The Bulldog.." Grizzly replied.

Nita now understood the fact about the glowing wound. The lynx bit Grizzly on his arm during the night of the full moon, which caused him to transform.

"You-You're a..l-lynx? L-Like a Bear-Lynx?" Nita asked.

"A hybrid, I guess.." Grizzly sighed.

Triton woke up to check Nita about what is wrong. Nita then shook as Triton opened the door, which caused him to flinch in horror.

"A LYNX!" Triton yelled.

His yell caused some Rusherz to wake up.

"Triton! Triton! It's just Grizzly!" Nita shook.

"Grizzly!? He's..a lynx! Or..a..bear-lynx!" Triton cried.

"What the hay is going on there!?" Lasso asked, after getting dressed to his normal outfit.

Lasso then saw Grizzly, more of a Bear-Lynx hybrid it seems..

"GRIZZLY!? WHAT THE HAY HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Lasso cried.

"I think he transformed into some Lynx hybrid.." Nita replied.

Lasso thought of a bear-lynx hybrid that caused earlier ago.

"Bear-Lynx hybrid… That's it! The Bear-Lynx hybrid transformation is caused by a glowing wound after a Bear Rusher is being bitten by a Lynx!" Lasso said.

"Is there a cure for that?" Triton asked.

"I find some ingredients for the antidote.." Lasso replied.

Lasso then went to the first-aid room to make the antidote to cure the curse.

"What's he doing?" Triton asked.

"Making an antidote?" Nita replied.

"Antidote..antidote.. Antidote! That's what Lasso is making right now!" Triton shook.

Lasso then came back to Nita's room with the antidote bottle and the syringe in both of his hands.

"Alright.. This will only pinch a little, but not much.." Lasso said, adding the antidote into Grizzly by using the syringe.

Grizzly flinched a little before the needle was out. After the needle is out and the cure is inside, Lasso spoke.

"Alright.. This will work in the morning.." Lasso said before sleeping.

"_Wait..Lasso's going back to sleep..in his normal outfit?_" Triton asked.

"I hope this will work.." Nita said.

"I hope it will..I'll go back to sleep now.." Triton replied.

Triton and Grizzly both then got back inside their rooms before falling asleep.

_Later that Morning.._

Grizzly woke up before seeing Nita, making pancakes.

"Morning, Grizz." Nita said to Grizzly.

"Morning.." Grizzly replied.

Triton then went towards Grizzly.

"Triton. How was the cure?" Nita asked.

Triton then asked to Grizzly.

"Did the antidote cure your curse?" Triton asked.

Grizzly then noticed that he isn't a hybrid anymore. He was back to normal..

"I guess the cure actually worked. I'm normal again.." Grizzly shook.

"I knew the antidote Lasso made would work!" Triton cheered.

All three Rusherz laughed before breakfast started.

_The End.._

**I hope you guys have a nice and safe Halloween! Thanks for reading, and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
